Little Rugrats
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Out of all the questions she was ever asked in any interview that one had never come up. Dianna/Lea


Little Rugrats

The question had thrown Dianna off. It really had. Out of all the questions she was ever asked in any interview that one had never come up. So when Chelsea Handler asked in a very blunt voice

"So you thinking about having any little rugrats?" It took Dianna a couple seconds of looking like a fish out of water to reply.

"Actually I hadn't even thought of it."

"Good, they'll ruin your life."

It wasn't like Dianna was opposed to having kids, it's just…she's only 26, she shouldn't even be considering them yet. But when the blonde Glee star returned to the apartment she shared with her costar, and girlfriend of nearly 4 years her thoughts were clouded with the possibilities of seeing little mini hers, and little mini Leas running around the apartment.

"Hey babe, how was the interview, sorry I couldn't have been there." And just like always Lea was there at the door to greet her with a kiss and hug, which she returned on auto pilot. Lea immediately noticed this, and when they pulled away from their hug, she kept her arms around the blonde's neck.

"What is it?" with a shake of her head, and a forced smile on her face, she leaned back down and gave her girlfriend a proper kiss.

"Nothing, it was great. She was really funny." When she tried to move towards their kitchen, she found the arms around her neck tighten.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Dianna sighed but shook her head.

"It's nothing, just something she said that got me thinking." Lea still held a firm grip on her girlfriend's neck when she once again tried to move.

"Ok you can't just tell me that and not tell me what she said." Dianna rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around a petite waist, and locking her hands at the small of her back.

"She just asked me if I was going to have kids. It just through me off cause I've never really given it a thought. I've never really even considered kids, but I don't know. I was just thinking I suppose." Tan arms loosened around a pale neck, and it was Dianna who tightened her hold on the girl in front of her.

"Lea?"

"So you…wanna?" She let out a laugh that seemed to calm the tense girl.

"Not until I'm married." The smile returned to the singer's face, who stood on her tip toes to give her another kiss.

"Ok." Her arms left her neck and when she turned around to head to their bedroom a hand caught her wrist. As Lea turned around, Dianna pulled something from her jacket's pocket before slipping down on one knee.

"Lea Michele will you marry me?" The hand that had caught her wrist dropped it to open the black velvet box that held a nice sized diamond.

They stood there for what seemed like forever to Dianna, who, as the time went by, began to think this was an incredibly awful idea.

"Ar-are you sure?" Dianna could only nod, and when tears sprung to chocolate eyes, she knew this was a bad idea and immediately stood to wipe them away.

"We don't-" She was cut off by the same arms being thrown around her neck and soft lips being pressed against hers. She was startled by the quickness she had moved, but eventually began to kiss back and wrap her arms around her.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Was whispered against her lips, before she pushed forward and caught them again.

Lea let out a giggle when she found herself being lifted from the ground and twirled around.

"You know you just made me the happiest person on the face of the earth right?"

"That's not possible." Dianna's smile faded for a second, but seeing the smile that was still on the brunette's face, it didn't stay gone for long.

"Cause you just made _me_ the happiest person on earth."

/ / / 3 months later / / /

"So I heard you got hitched. I'm guessing there's gonna be some little nuggets running around soon?" When the question popped up this time, Dianna wasn't at all surprised, not even in the littlest. Instead she responded with a light laugh and a squeeze to the hand she was holding.

"Actually Lea and I have just gotten back from the doctor's visit and found out that the procedure went through. So yes a little nugget is going to be running around soon." Dianna turned to look over at her wife before leaning across the small space and giving her lips a sweet kiss.

"Aww I would say congrats but-"

"You think they would ruin your life."

"Exactly."

* * *

A/N: I know this is rp, but I figured I'd post it anyway


End file.
